


This Idiot

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An established relationship fic inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	This Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Do you ever think that the clouds look down on us and say ‘hey, look… that one’s shaped like an idiot’?”

I propped myself up on one elbow, my head resting on my hand. “I can’t say the thought has ever crossed my mind.”

“It has mine.”

“So I gathered. Should I be worried?”

“What? Oh, I don’t mean you, although you’ve had your share of idiotic moments.”

“Thank you, I think.”

She rolled to face me, “You’re welcome. But I actually meant me. I’ve been a prize-winning idiot.”

“You have? I can’t say I’ve noticed.”

She smiled and tapped me on the nose. “You’re a terrible liar, you’ve had a front row seat for my idiocy.”

“As you’ve had for mine.”

“And now, here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.”

I bent down so that I could kiss her, smiling against her lips as she curled against me. When we broke for air, I settled onto my back. She lay her head on my shoulder and I hugged her.

“I almost logicked myself out of this, out of us.”

“I don’t think logicked is a real word.”

“Pedant.”

“Always. Do continue.”

“You’re too kind.”

“I like to think so.”

She playfully slapped me, then nestled close again, making herself comfortable.

“I couldn’t see why you would like me as a person, let alone as anything more than that.”

“We were both broken at the start of our partnership.”

“Broken. That’s such a tiny, insignificant word for the pain we were going through.”

“Yes, it is. But the past is what has made us the people we are now. I don’t think we could have got to where we are now if we hadn’t experienced everything we did. Being partnered with you was the making of me. You taught me so much. How to be understanding, to admit when I was wrong. To trust. To love.”

“We taught each other that, and so many other lessons besides.”

My lips tenderly brushed her forehead. “I don’t regret anything.”

She twisted in my embrace, looking me in the eye, “nothing?”

“Nothing. Does that make me sound callous?”

“No, it makes you sound human.”

“I love you Barbara. The good, the bad,” I grinned at her, “even the idiotic. I love each and every part.”

She returned my smile. “That’s good, because this idiot seems to love you too.”


End file.
